


You Catch My Heart Like Ice Catches Sunlight(And We Glitter Together)

by treeofworlds



Series: Catch Me Like The Sun On Frozen Water [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treeofworlds/pseuds/treeofworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has been preparing for this competition for the past six years of his life, building up to the mst intense moment of his career as a figure skater. In the end, it isn't the competition which he finds most challenging, but instead pretending that he isn't in love with his best friend's brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Catch My Heart Like Ice Catches Sunlight(And We Glitter Together)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [driedupwishes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/gifts).



> This is driedupwishes birthday present and it's gonna be longer than this, and also a series. Probably a series of one shots, but I haven't decided yet. Enjoy, boo, happy birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets a surprise, botches a jump, and gets called names.

The beat drops.

Eren jumps.

His toe pick digs into the ice and looses a spray of ice chips that catch the light and glitter as they land, and he pushes up into the air with powerful moves that propel him forward and around, and he drops his eyes very slightly to watch where he will land.  
Land he does, except he under rotates, lands on the wrong edge of his blade and tips sideways, catching himself with a gloved hand and crashing to a knee. The chill bleeds through his pants and he swears quietly, viciously, frustration building under his skin like a bomb about to go off.

“You under rotated again. Pixis said you had been having trouble.” A female voice rings through the rink, loud enough to be heard over the bass of his music. Eren rises from his crouched position and pulls the stereo remote from his pocket, stopping the music and turning to face the visitor.

“Isabel!” He exclaims, frustration pushed to the back of his mind(sort of) immediately, and skates over to the barrier where his red haired friend stands. Her short hair peeks out from under a beanie, and a scarf the length of her body is wrapped around her neck so many times that he doesn't think she'll ever be free of it.

“You just have to turn your foot to the side slightly when you kick off, y'know.” Isabel's eyes crinkle as she leans her elbows on the top of the barrier.

“And how do you reckon that?” Eren crosses his arms and ignores the very small(majority) portion of his brain that wants to grin. Isabel rolls her eyes and waves a mitten clad hand.

“I'm a physics major, skate brain. I know this stuff like the back of my hand. The turned foot gives you that extra half rotation for the triple. It's all about forces and stuff. It's easy.” Eren rolls his eyes.

“If it's so easy you can come and do it.” He scowls.

“Only if you do my homework.” Isabel shoots back. Eren's eyebrows rise up.

“No fucking way, Iz, your homework has greek letters in it!” Isabel grins.

“You know I don't skate, silly. Just like I know you don't get physics.” She teases. “And the greek letters aren't hard, Eren, you just have icicles where your brain should be.”

“...Rude.” Eren pushes his bottom lip out, faux offended, and Isabel sighs.

“Your icicles are very smart, dummy.” Eren is grinning before she even finishes speaking, sunshine smile contrasting with the sheet of ice he's standing on, warmth against frost, the sun on a winter's day. “You going to try it then?” She nudges.

“No, Iz, I've been trying for weeks now and I’m not improving. I might just cut the jump, put something else in.” Eren's frustration returns, and he grips a fistful of his own hair in annoyance at himself.

“Levi could do it.” She taunts. Eren glares. Her older brother is a skating marvel, better than everyone Eren has ever seen, and hotter than the surface of the sun, to boot.

“Levi. Can do. Anything.” He snarls.

He can, too. Eren has seen Levi pull off the most difficult jumps and tricks and not even break a sweat. The man is artistry, like his body is notes trickling from piano keys, like music is playing him instead, like he's the instrument. He skates like ice is the paint and he's the canvas, like the ice is painting on him.  
He's beautiful.

“Levi can't microwave dinners without them exploding.” Isabel tells him, chewing gum idly, blowing a bubble and popping it noisily. Eren blinks, and his heart jumps into his throat in a funny little lurch that surprises him with it's intensity.

“Really? That's kind of-” _Really fucking cute._

“You make fun of my big brother and I’ll kill you with your own skates.” The tiny girl threatens, head snapping up to point in his direction, eyes slitted like a hawk watching its prey.

“No, no I wasn't going to...never mind.” Eren swallows the “adorable” that was on the tip of his tongue.

“Try the jump, Jaeger. Unless you're scared?” Isabel widens her eyes at him.

Eren heaves a put upon sigh, and skates out to the middle of the rink, not stopping, building up speed until he can feel a gale in his hair, before he starts skating around the edge in a loop, pushing the side of his blade into the ice at a slight angle, wrenching himself around in the air in three turns before completing another half turn and landing on the opposite foot, lifting his free leg up behind him as he glides in a graceful circle backwards, before skidding to a stop and whooping excitedly.

“I did it!” He skates back towards her, grinning widely.

“Yes, you did, didn't you. Funny, that.” Isabel examines her mittens nonchalantly.

“Thank you, Izzy. You're a genius.” Eren rolls his eyes and steps off the ice, putting his blade guards on as he does. Isabel grins and waits while he puts his street shoes on and packs away his things, slotting herself in at his elbow like she was never gone, like the three months where she had been away at college hadn't happened. The skype sessions didn't shrink the gap where his best friend should have been, the texts and late night calls and emails didn't ease the loneliness he felt. but she's back now, and for a while it will feel like summer again.

“I don't know how you manage to look threatening in mittens, Iz.” He says, to distract himself from the fact that in two months Isabel will be gone again, back at university and away from him.

“It's a skill.” She quips, as they step into weak winter sunshine. Eren barks a laugh, breath condensing in the cold air and curling like smoke, hypnotic.

“Tell me about it. Coffee?”

“God, no. I’ve had enough coffee for a lifetime. Way too many late nights. Take me for ice cream, skate brain.” Isabel takes two steps for each of his long strides, but doesn't ask him to slow down. She never has. She doesn't need to.

“Iz, it's the middle of December.” Eren protests. She glances up at him as he winds his scarf around his neck.

“What, are you afraid of brain freeze?” Isabel tucks a hand into Eren's coat pocket, the way she has since they met, in their high school library, falling over each other to hide from the librarian, being hunted for being too loud. Eren folds his hand over hers in his pocket and nudges her.

“Ice cream it is.”

“I want three scoops.”

“Right you are, Izzy.” Eren squeezes her hand. They walk down the block to the ice cream store, tucked together and shivering. “Hey, Iz?”

“Mm?” Isabel replies around a mouthful of mint choc chip.

“I'm glad you're back.”

“Me too, Eren. Me too.” Isabel sends a blindingly bright grin up at him, and he smiles so hard his cheeks hurt.

They both get brain freeze.

It's worth it.


End file.
